


observations.

by whathegeometry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: here are my observations.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

freckles like raindrops on the back of your head  
drip down your neck.  
how far do they go?

your hands look dry  
are they?  
i bet they’re warm.

what would it be like to touch you?  
it hurts to imagine  
so i watch from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

sometimes i listen to music  
and imagine you're here

uptown girl  
more like uptown boy  
  
i wanna dance with somebody


End file.
